


Of Lord and Peasant

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Forced, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Non-Consensual, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Heather Potter is serf on the lands of Lord Draco Malfoy was about to got bound in matrimony with Cedric Diggory. Unfortunaty Lord Draco Malfoy noticed her, he invade there wedding for ancient law to claim virginity of bride.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 113





	Of Lord and Peasant

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Magical AU. It's basically non-consensual fiction, includes forced sex between two adults. Fiction time line is of Mediaeval era. I did not own Harry potter characters and I am not making money by writing this fiction.

The young peasant girl stretched her back and picked up the last basket of potatoes for the day. She had been working hard from when the day began breaking and the sun shone on the vast landscape to now, late afternoon.

She felt her young bones and muscles ache under the hard days labour and wearily began to haul the basket to the pile collected at the edge of the field. Other villagers assisted in lifting the potatoes onto the cart. She was glad her work was done for the day and was looking forward to bathing in her secret place at a nearby river.

She waited for her reward. Each of the peasant's huts would be allowed twenty potatoes for themselves, the rest would be carted to the Lord of the Manor for his use and selling on the market to maintain his vast wealth.

She was, like her fellow workers, a serf, poor, and the lowest class of the feudal society of her time. She and her parents occupied a plot of land and were required to work for the Lord of the Manor who owned that land. In return, she and her family were entitled to his protection, justice and the right to exploit certain fields within the manor to maintain their own subsistence. 

Serfs were often required not only to work on the Lord's fields, but also his mines, forests and roads. The Manor formed the basis of her feudal society and the Lord of the Manor and his Serfs were bound legally, economically, and socially.

Their existence, although harsh and dependent on the kindness of their Master was not such a bad life. They had a roof over their heads, food on their table and the people who lived in the huts had formed into a somewhat extended family and her small village or settlement of fellow workers helped one another when needed.

All of them worked three days a week for the Lord as payment for rent and were also expected to pay banalities dues to him for use of his mill, fishing his river and hunting rabbits or other animals on his land. The free days were worked on their own plots allocated to each hut. They would give a third of the produce to their master.

Basket handed in to the Cart men, she began her walk home on the dusty farm track, with her twenty potatoes for the family. The summer breeze was pleasant on her over exerted and tired body.

Heather, had just turned 18 and was fit as a fiddle. She had worked the fields from about the age of 5, helping her mother where possible. Her father worked the roads and mines. 

She was now at an age that required her to get married. Her parents had found her a suitor, a boy who was a couple of years older than she. She had known of him from an early age and was expected to marry him when she came of age. Luckily, they liked each other when they eventually met. They were duly betrothed. He was honest, hard-working and worked with her father. 

As she walked home, she heard running feet, padding the dirt track, and her face broke in to a smile - it was her Cedric. 

"Heather," he called to her and offered her a shiny red apple, he had polished on his coarse jacket. She took the apple gratefully and bit into it. The succulent juices fired her taste buds.

"Thank you my love," She thanked him.

"Our home will be ready in time for our wedding." He informed her proudly.

He had been working on it none stop since she had accepted his proposal and had recently finished the outer wooden structure and padded it with wattle (woven twigs) moss, straw, mud and animal dung to insulate it from the weather. 

He was an accomplished carpenter and was now making furniture. In turn she had made curtains and was knitting and making blankets for them from rabbit skins and woven wool. It was situated not far from their parents so they could all help each other in the winter months.

Cedric picked her up and twirled her round. 

She laughed out loud at his enthusiasm and scolded him affectionately. "Put me down, Cedric. You will have to wait till our wedding night." 

He cupped her head and looked lovingly into her eyes, "Now that is something I will look forward to. To fuck my beautiful wife and make her a woman at last. My woman."

She blushed at his promising words and he laughed softly at her embarrassment. He lowered his head and kissed her gently. 

"Till Saturday" He promised, the day set for their wedding ceremony. "I need to finish building our bed."

He stroked her face and bid her farewell. Then turned to take a different track to collect more wood for his venture.

She watched him walk away and felt the familiar surge of attraction. He had a fine fit body and his sense of humour and good nature was infectious. She loved him and was looking forward to their life together.

She arrived home and gave her mother the potatoes. Her mother was preparing the evening meal, stoking the fire underneath a pot of water. Her father hadn't arrived home yet.

"I'm going to the river to wash," Heather told her and picked up an old hessian sack to use as a towel, a home-made soap ball made from a mixture of olive oil, lavender buds and rose petals, and a clean cotton dress.

Her mother nodded and told her the food would be ready in about an hour. 

Heather walked to her secret place by the river. It was a little section of the river that was naturally secluded by the location of the trees and shrubs. She had cleared a little area and planted roses, daffodils and assorted plants and flowers. 

Her favourite, however, was the two toned pink and white petalled lotus flowers with a yellow centre surrounded by green leaves and shrubbery. They were very pretty growing in the shallows of a river's inlet, almost in their own pond, where the water hardly flowed. They provided a natural fence to the murkier river water and separated her cleaner bathing area.

It was her little garden and piece of heaven. The area was big enough for her to bathe and sit to enjoy the summer weather when work and chores permitted. Her mother had always taught her how important personal hygiene was to keep healthy and prevent disease. 

The water, although cold was waist deep and over time, she had moved the rocks and made an area perfect for bathing and there were even boulders ideal for sitting in and out of the water. 

She removed her cheap working dress and completely naked stepped into the gently flowing water. 

The water was cold. Her nipples immediately puckered and became pointed and her breath caught as she adjusted to the sudden change in temperature. Then she slowly lowered her womanly figure into the water until she was covered up to her neck. 

The feeling was bliss on her aching body and she shut her eyes as the water encircled her and caressed her skin. After a few moments she began her cleaning regime. She lowered her head backwards, soaking her long red hair in the water. She felt the running water take her hair in the flow of the river and tease the day's dust out of the strands. 

The arched movement of her back, thrust her chest to break the water's surface and it swirled pleasantly around her nipples and ample mounds. Underneath the surface, her hips thrust forward and the water ruffled her pubic hair.

Her pale, freckled skin contrasted with the rich dark blue of the river and the orange hue and reflections of the sun. The rays of the sun shone down on her nude female body, reflecting and shadowing her curves in breath taking natural beauty.

The image of the naked woman enjoying the river and solitude was one he could not take his eyes from. He watched from his horse in silence, enjoying her. No red blooded man would ride on from such a beautiful vision. So he sat and watched unashamed, taking in the beauty of her nudity, her full rounded breasts and erect nipples. They stretched and swayed in her actions of washing her glorious red straight hair. Her body was framed in the glow of the slow sinking sun. She was stunning.

He watched the water caress her torso, the wet glistens on her skin and the foamy suds travelling down her figure as she worked the soap to foam her hair and body. She was very beautiful and he wondered who she was.

He dismounted and walked to her clothes, gathering them up and sat on a boulder further back from the river's edge. She would have to walk to him to retrieve them. He sat patiently, feeling his loins stir at the thought of seeing her rise naked from the water and seeing her breasts and quim in all her glory, walking to him.

In the meantime, he would enjoy watching her in the water, oblivious to his watchful interested eye.

Heather finished washing and allowed the water to rinse her hair and body until it was sud free and clean and enjoyed a few moments of soaking.

As her eyes were shut in this quiet moment, she suddenly sensed that something or someone was watching her and turned towards the shore line. She opened her eyes wide and saw first, the big black horse grazing the succulent grass, and then, the heir of Lord of the Manor sitting on a boulder watching her. 

She recognised him immediately in his dark brown riding breeches, black polished boots and white shirt. He had silver blonde hair.

Her heart and tummy thudded and flipped. She was not alone! And he had moved her clothes further away, up the shore by him! She felt very vulnerable and naked under the water!

Her mind raced. "How long had he been there? What had he seen?" She hid her body under the surface in an automated reaction.

He watched her embarrassment, amused, as she realised his presence. 

"What's your name?" He asked.

She reddened and told him "Heather. May I have my clothes My Lord?"

He realised, from her words then, she was a peasant who worked his land and not a trespasser.

"You can fetch them anytime you want." He held out her hessian towel and raised his eyebrows with an amused half smile.

"I am naked, Please turn round and be a gentleman."

She hoped he would show pity of her predicament.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked and continued when she nodded. 

"Then you should know, I never said I was a Gentleman, I have nothing better to do at the moment except see you nude."

She blushed and knew to stay any longer in the cold water would threaten her health with the sun going down. He would be the first man to see her naked too. She trembled at the thought and blushed. 

She saw the pragmatic look in his face and manner as he settled back. He would not spare her blushes and she refused to beg. She had her womanly pride too. 

She rose and stood in the waist deep water, tilting her chin a little in defiance and felt his eyes watch her and linger on her full pointed breasts and slender waist. She fought against hiding them, determined not to show him any sign of weakness. 

Proudly, she began to walk from the shore. She felt the water lower as she took each step into the shallower water. She looked at his face as she walked not even faltering as she felt the water reveal her curvy hips and then her curly triangle, showing him all her secrets.

She stood, nude, before him and held her hand out for the hessian towel.

He held it just out of reach, letting his eyes roam over her naked, wet figure. He stared at her and purposely lowered his eyes so she could see him take in her breasts and hairy muff. 

She blushed and reached forward to take the towel but he moved it again just out of reach and she had to lean over him to quickly snatch it and cover herself.

He laughed softly. "You are indeed a beautiful woman and I will remember this vision forever." He paused and thought for a moment, "You blush like a woman of virtue. You are not experienced being around men. Are you a virgin?" 

She blushed even more, not sure what to say and slipped her clean dress over her head.

She ran then. Ran as fast as she could away from him, scared at any minute, she would hear the galloping hooves of his horse and he would plague her more and prevent her getting safely home.

Lord Draco of Malfoy Manor rode into his court yard. The horse's hooves clattered on the cobbled stone floor. Servants were alerted of his arrival and rushed to tend to his horse.

"Search out the Minister, I wish to speak with him" Lord Draco demanded. He dismounted and proceeded to stride to the dining room to eat.

A short time later, the Minister arrived. A man appointed by him and elected by the peasants to communicate any problems or wishes that needed to be bought to attention. 

"What do you know of the girl - Heather?" He asked. 

The Minister confirmed that she was a Serf. Heather Pottdr and Cedric Diggity were to be married this Saturday and that His Highness had granted such permission last month in one of their weekly meetings. The marriage ceremony was to take place at the settlement at the start of None. 

Lord Draco dismissed him and his food was bought through by his servants. He ate as he contemplated a suitable wedding gift for the couple.

The Village Priest had sanctioned this marriage, had even suggested it to Heather's and Cedric's parents, many years before, and now they were all here in the settlement village to hear their vows exchanged as was their custom.

As the sundial in the settlement, shadowed the equivalent of 3pm on Saturday, the ceremony commenced.

Heather was dressed in a simple white gown, down to her ankles with a green ring of white flowers placed around her head. Her dress was mainly plain with lace stitched on top of the material at the front of the square neck and long sleeves. She looked beautiful.

Cedric wore his Sunday best clothes and looked very handsome, black trousers, white shirt with a brown leather waist coat.

They spoke of their love and commitment to each other and just as they were pronounced Man and wife, the ceremony was interrupted by Lord Draco on his black horse and his soldiers armed with swords and draped in ornamental comparisons (Tabards) showing his crest and colours.

Lord Draco's heraldry colours were a green and symbol of silver dragon embossed in it.

The priest held up his hand and looked enquiringly at Lord Draco.

"I come here to claim Prima Nocta" He announced to the small gathering. Heather and Cedric were puzzled but the people and priest knew immediately what he was demanding. 

The priest explained to them, "This a legal right that allowed Lord Lucius or his heir to take the virginity of maiden daughters and brides on his land."

A silence befell the small wedding group and the soldiers gathered round to quell any objections. 

Cedric realised his right as a husband was going to be taken away from him and he flew at Lord Draco attempting to pull him from his horse. 

A soldier immediately intervened to protect the Lord, knocking Cedric to the ground and held a sword at his throat.

"Nooo!" Heather shouted and immediately held the blade with her bare hand. Blood oozed from a small cut on her hand where the sharp blade had sliced her skin and she pleaded with the Lord.

"He doesn't mean it. He was protecting his bride. Spare his life and I will go with you willingly" 

Lord Draco nodded and the soldier allowed Cedric to get to his feet but still kept the sword raised in his direction. 

Heather defiantly ignored the soldier and went to Cedric and kissed him and whispered in his ear,

"The night with him means nothing. It is you I love. He won't have my love and I will think it's you. Tomorrow might will be our wedding night" 

She kissed his lips again and then allowed Lord Draco to pull her up to sit in front of him on his horse.

She looked back at Cedric and mouthed, "I Love You" as they rode away to his manor. The soldiers withdrew and followed their master, leaving the wedding party and groom behind.

The settlers rallied round Cedric to offer words of comfort, advice and support and watched the bride being carried off by Lord Draco, followed by his soldiers.

Lord Draco liked this young body pressed against his chest and he could smell roses on her from her home made perfume. It pleased him, she had obviously bathed and prepared her body for her wedding night, a wedding night he was going to enjoy instead of her husband. 

He had every intention of enjoying her delights since he had watched her naked in the river. He was unable to get that image from his thoughts. She had bewitched him from that moment on and he knew then, he would take her.

He pulled her in closer to him and nuzzled her hair. He felt her sharp intake of breath which she held for a minute or two, too nervous to move. He liked this power over her and the nervous tension he caused her. 

He saw the blood on her hand and gave her a cloth to bind the small cut. 

"Thank you," she murmured as she wrapped it around the small wound.

"Slut, your virginity will be taken tonight, and I will make sure you get for it." Lord Draco said softly as he nibbled her ear. 

She tried to move her head away but he spoke again, squeezing his arm around her thin waist. 

"Remember your promise to willingly be mine if I spared your peasant husband" 

She stilled at that and allowed him to nibble her ear again as they rode. 

Heather's dress had ridden up when he pulled her to sit side ways in front of him. She felt his hand gather her bridal dress at the waist, inching it up further showing her long lithe legs. 

His one hand held the reins of the horse and the same arm held her waist. His other was free to stroke her knees and inner thighs at will.

He caressed her softly and whispered, "I will make you a greedy slut. I know your pussy is wet for me and soon you will beg me to lick your pussy and fuck you."

"Never my lord, you ask too much" Heather tried to rebuke his advances but her shallow quickened breath gave her away.

"We shall see, slut. I feel you are getting wet for me already." 

She was nude underneath her gown. His fingers found her greased, narrow furrow as they rode. She squeezed her legs shut in a futile effort to stop those probing and stroking fingers. Never had she been touched so and she felt the first soft throbs of wet desire.

The Lord's faithful soldiers followed discreetly behind him as he stoked her embers, teasing her untrained body towards womanhood. 

They arrived at Malfoy Manor and servants assisted her from Lord Draco's horse. He dismounted and then scooped her up in both arms and carried her into the hall, up his staircase and straight into his master bedroom.

He placed her on her feet against one of the wooden poles of the four poster bed. He leaned against her so she was pinned between him and the pole, pressing it into her back. He kissed her neck and hair. Then his one hand bunched her gown up and inched it up her legs, till it was at her waist.

"Lift up your dress," he commanded. She held her gown at the waist, one hand each side. He kissed her neck and moved one hand to cup her exposed womanhood. He ground gently, the heel of his hand pressing against her clitoris.

"Has a man touched you like this before?" He asked, continuing to tongue her neck and nuzzle her ear. 

Heather was panting now, chiding herself for feelings she should only have with her husband. 

Her body was aching with unfamiliar feelings, yet instinctively, she knew he was preparing her for fornication. 

She couldn't help herself. She found her body responding and was pressing against the wicked hand in between her legs.

"No," she whispered, "I kept myself pure for my wedding night."

Lord Draco groaned his pleasure into her hair. He stepped back from her and took in her semi-nude state. 

She stood against the post, breathing heavily. Her breasts moving up and down in her sexed state with her nipples poking at her wedding gown. He beautiful red hair fell around her shoulders, accentuated by her crown of white flowers. 

Her fists were bunched holding up her gown to show him her flared hips and red pubic curls. Her labia was swollen and wet, the moistness spread by his own hand on her curls and inner thighs. Her beautiful legs were long enough to wrap around his waist and shoulders.

"You are beautiful slut, I admire that." he murmured, then ordered, "Undress yourself."

Heather bought the dress up over her head and held it in one hand, now completely naked before her Lord.

He moved forward and took the gown from her, and placed it on a wooden stool.

He admired her nude figure again. After a minute or so, he growled, "Girl, Undress me."

Heather stood in front of him and began to unbutton his shirt. 

He immediately palmed both breasts and felt her up. Heather was startled for a minute but continued with unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

He squeezed and bunched her tits and thumbed her hard nipples. She pushed his shirt off his revealing his hard taut chest. He took his arms out and tossed the garment in the corner of the room.

He sat down to help her remove his boots and then stood so she could remove his breeches. 

She stood and stared at him in wonder. It was the first time, she had seen a man totally naked and the erect rod in between his legs looked huge to her. 

"Touch my cock," he commanded and she tentatively held his cock. He knew she would know little about sex and, as she was not a gentile lady, he could use her like a common whore, enjoying pleasures he could not with a woman of his own station. 

He guided her hands to show her how to masturbate him. She was a quick learner and soon he found himself fucking her work roughened hand.

He instructed her again, "Kneel in front of me and keep your hands behind your back. Keep the hands tightly bound."

He stood up and her face was level with his hard cock. He held his rod and rubbed the tip on her cheeks. He had little dribbles of pre-cum which he smeared on her face leaving little greasy trails. This was one of the things, he dared not try with ladies of his society. He would be ostracised for deviant sexual behaviour. 

He eased his cock between her lips. She was unsure what do to and wasn't sure if she liked having a member in her mouth. He guided her how to lick and suck and nuzzle. She listened and learned and realised she was naturally quite good at it and was soon confident enough to experiment herself. She licked and suckled him, much to his delight. 

Emotionally though, she was pulled back every now and then with pangs of guilt and tried to think it was Cedric's cock she was sucking on.

Suddenly, it seemed her training was over. Lord Draco's patience was at an end. He bunched her hair and controlled her head. He pushed his cock in and out of her head, each time, a little deeper until he brushed the back of her throat. 

He ensured she was used to the motion and then he thrust deep into her throat. 

She gagged and over salivated. Her eyes watered and she couldn't breathe. 

He left it for a few moments before pulling out. 

She gasped for breath around his cock still filling her mouth and in reaction moved her hands to push him away.

"No, Hands behind your back." he reminded her sternly and she obeyed him. 

He wickedly, coaxed her to relax her throat and trust him. She gagged again and fought for breath, drooling over his cock and her chin. Her eyes bulging with reactive tears. 

Lord Draco ignored her discomfort, knowing she would soon learn to endure it, even enjoy the pleasure her desirable mouth could give a man. He thrust in and out, pushing in so his balls smacked on her chin and her nose squashed into his wiry pubic hair. 

He could feel the tip of his cock against the soft warm wall of her throat and then the pressure on it as it bent down into her throat, tightly encasing him. Her reflux action caused her to heave. The tight feel on his cock was wickedly delightful and very pleasurable.

He looked down at his fingers entwined in her amber hair. Her luscious lips around his hard member was beautiful. He liked the naughty thrill, the power and control of fucking her head. He liked to see his length disappear into that delicious mouth and then withdrawing for her to breathe again.

She was learning to time her breaths through her nose as he withdrew and then, hold her breath again as he pushed in, to deep throat her. He was pleased with her progress and he began fucking her head with a vengeance. 

He liked the wet heat of her soft virgin mouth around his lusty cock. He pushed in and out, rocking her body in his vigorous motion. He saw her tits swaying, causing his desires to spiral upwards. 

Heather wasn't sure of the cock in her mouth for it tasted strange initially but then she began to like it and the feeling it gave her of being desired. She sucked on his cock, tentatively at first. Then she saw the pleasure it gave her Lord and it fired her want to please him and ultimately her husband when the time came. She gagged and drooled which seemed to fire the lusty Lord even more. 

He began pounding her mouth and she knew her jaw would ache and her lips and throat would be bruised from his administrations but she sucked harder and caved in her cheeks to increase the pressure on his shaft. She heard him groan in pleasure and then he stiffened and threw his head back. 

Suddenly she felt something spurting in her throat. She had no choice but to swallow. It tasted salty and globby and her Lord growled in his rapturous gratification. 

He stilled and began a slow head fuck as he shuddered and withdrew. She continued to softly suckle and taste him. He seemed sensitive and his hard cock began to soften a little.

Then he pulled from her and without a word, he stood her up and to her shame and embarrassment, he pushed her backwards on the bed so she was face up. He bent her knees pushing her ankles to her buttocks and spread her legs. He looked at her intimate centre and she blushed. 

No man had ever been that close to her before. He wickedly parted her lips and lowered his head. Another forbidden fruit of her time. He began kissing and licking her between the legs. She was horrified and excited at the same time, yet soon she was swimming in a sea of desire. His knowledgeable, deviant tongue explored her folds, licked at her entrances and sucked on her lips. 

It was too much. She thrust her pelvis in his face, moaning like a common whore on the bed and bunched her fists in the sheets. 

He dipped his fingers in her a little, lubricated them and then did another wicked thing. He pushed his finger in her anus, right up to his knuckle. His tongue circled on her clitoris and inserted another finger in her pussy. 

The pleasure she felt blew her mind and she catapulted into a strange new world of satisfaction. Wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her. Her pussy fluttered over and over on his tongue and inserted fingers. She gasped and moaned as her body enjoyed the blissful joy of oral sex, a practice thought sinful and deviant in her strict medieval era.

Lord Draco tasted her delight and then suckled her breasts gently as she rode her orgasm on his fingers and thumbed her clitoris. He always felt thrilled and turned on by his aberrant sexual behaviour, doing things frowned on by the norm in his strict social circles. He liked that he could practice these whims on his pretty peasant girls without consequence. 

She eventually began to calm and felt exhausted but it seemed her Lord was fired up again. She felt him spread her legs and tease her entrance with his engorged cock. He wiped his crown up and down her creamy folds and then pushed in to her. Her body was still relaxed from the orgasm he had given her but his size still caught her breath. She moaned as he stretched her and then gasped in pain as he felt and broke her natural resistance. 

"Noooo, too big," She gasped as she felt her hymen break forever. 

"Shushshsh," Lord Draco, comforted her insincerely, and pushed in further to the hilt. Her tight pussy encased his rigid member. He waited as her body grew accustomed to the strange new world of sex. He felt and rejoiced in her tightness, in the joyous feeling of deflowering Heather and being the first man to impale her.

Then he started to move, slow at first, out and then in, out and in.

Heather whimpered under him, reluctant to let him move inside. She was scared the pain wouldn't go away but as he moved and suckled her breasts, that familiar feeling of desire began to build again. He started to thrust harder in her oily centre, building up speed for both of their pleasures.

She felt him prodding against her cervix and started to moan again. He moved her hand to rub her own clitoris and continued to fuck her hard and fast.

Soon, they were sheened in sweat and mating in an animalistic lust. She was lifting her body to meet his thrusts and gripped his shoulders as they gazed into each other's hungry eyes. 

They pounded and moaned and groaned their need and pleasure until both reached that amazing peak, crashing headlong into the electric and crackling delight of orgasms.

Lord Draco erupted his seed into the depths of her juicy pussy and Heather exploded into spasms and tight repeated ripples to milk and suck his seed into her wanton body. He mashed his cock into her depths as far as he could possibly go. Then as they steadied and calmed he held her tight, both breathing heavy in their hard coupling.

Heather felt a wonder and calmness that hummed throughout her body and soon drifted into an exhausted sleep. Her lips were upturned for her last thought was, she would have to go through it all again tomorrow with her new husband, Cedric. 

Lord Draco also glowed in sexual satisfaction and as he pulled the sheet up to cover them, he saw the slightly bloodied sheet, from the sleeping ex-virgin he had just deflowered. 

He smiled to himself and felt that familiar male pride of introducing another woman to the wonderful art of sex and the naughty and deviant oral pleasures of their time.

Later, and also on the morrow, he would indeed play with her again, wickedly taste her again and take her again and again in mouth and quim. 

Then, having taken his fill of her and having pumped her full of his dripping semen, he would return Heather to her husband, together with a woven, willow basket of superb manor food and a small barrel of fine manor wine. 

The Lord of the manor's wedding gift to both of them.

THE END.


End file.
